


Faker

by bravo319986



Series: Jason's Life [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Dick and Bruce were fucking faker, Jason will be good brother for Damian, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo319986/pseuds/bravo319986





	Faker

**可怕的是，我們變成小時候討厭的人**

 

杰森回到位於哥譚的安全屋，法外者剛結束一場星際之旅，說真的，跟各種星際海盜打架真的讓杰森對於宇宙的惡意有了更進一步的了解

 

黏液型的敵人是杰森最討厭的類型，槍砲沒有用，他只能用大種姓之刃慢慢砍了過去，現在，他全身都沾滿不明生物體的黏液肉塊，儘管科莉說飛船上有相當舒適的清潔設備，杰森還是選擇回到哥譚的安全屋

 

熱水注滿了浴缸，杰森將衣物丟到焚化通道裡，是的，這間安全屋位於的大樓有一座焚化爐，當然，你不能指望在黑暗的哥譚裡，焚化爐只是用來燒垃圾的，不過，杰森才不會去管這個，每個人都需要為自己的選擇負責，就像他，不也付出了相當的代價

 

舒舒服服的泡了個澡，杰森還拿出一隻玩具小鴨，藍色的，只有審美異常的迪基才會覺得這種顏色的小鴨有人會喜歡，他捏捏小鴨讓它發出'嘎嘎'的叫聲

 

一踏出浴室，只圍著浴巾的杰森聽到屋子裡有第二個人的呼吸聲，很輕微，但他還是聽到了

 

聯想到這間安全屋的保安系統是那隻擅長電腦的寶寶鳥做的，杰森首先排除有小偷進來的狀況，而刺客？不，最近他都不在地球上應該不會有人要來暗殺他，那麼就只能是...

 

"你要來之前不能先說一聲嗎？寶寶..."杰森頓了一下，不是他想的那個人，縮在他床上的，是他另外一個弟弟，儘管他跟他都不曾承認過這種關係，對方沒有穿著羅賓制服，甚至杰森看到對方的腳上甚麼都沒有

 

他走到床邊，"達米安，怎麼了？"感覺對方的狀態似乎不怎麼好，杰森難得沒有惡劣的語氣說話，小孩的腳掌被刮出許多傷痕，有些還滲出血絲"我先幫你處理一下"

 

拉過男孩的腳，杰森夾著棉花用酒精先消毒一遍，過程中，男孩沒有說話、沒有表情，連眨眼都沒有，他只是呆呆地看著杰森動作

 

"達米安？"杰森又叫了男孩一遍，對方的眼睛似乎沒有焦距

 

他在男孩前方揮揮手，那藍色的眼珠連晃都沒有晃"別嚇我！達米安，跟我說話"杰森這時被嚇到了，他從沒看過這麼異常的達米安，印象中，對方總是生氣勃勃，拿著一把武士刀，一副天下為尊的樣子

 

達米安沒有動靜，這時，杰森看到對方口袋裡似乎有亮光，他伸進去，拿出了一支手機，按下通話鍵"你好，阿福"

 

"達米..，是你嗎？杰森少爺"

 

杰森深吸一口氣"是我，達米安在我這裡"

 

電話傳來對方呼了口氣的聲音"太好了，我還擔心達米安少爺跑到哪裡了，我問過提姆少爺，他說沒看到達米安少爺，既然在杰森少爺那，我就放心了，別擔心，我等一下就去那接你們"

 

"等等，阿福，達米安發生了甚麼？他讓我..."杰森看了眼完全沒動靜的男孩"很不安"

 

"天啊！你不知道嗎？杰森少爺"阿福大叫

 

杰森疑惑"我該知道甚麼，還有為什麼布魯斯跟迪克沒有讓達米安跟在他們身邊？布魯斯就算了，可是迪克不是..."

 

"杰森少爺！"阿福打斷杰森的話"布魯斯老爺和迪克少爺都死了"

 

杰森瞪大眼睛，機械性的看向達米安，達米安這時終於有了動作，他抬頭對著杰森露出一個笑容

 

一個比哭還難看的笑容

 

 

 

**我是不會原諒他們的，那時候達米安的笑容讓我印象深刻，還有，明明沒有死卻裝作自己死的人最人渣了，杰森抽著菸想**

 

**明明約定好了，羅賓不能欺騙羅賓**

 

**這笨蛋迪基鳥**


End file.
